Master Jiraiya's Hostage Training
by UltimateFangirl23
Summary: The best shinobi from every village gather in Leaf Village to train under Master Jiraiya's supervision. However, with demon instincts awakening among the those who have demons sealed within them, an innocent week of training turns into mating season. (This contains yaoi and two OCs btw, So the main story is complete yet. NarutoxSasuke, GaaraxKiba, SanjixYamamoto)
1. Kiba's Modest Mistake

Gaara changed out of his clothes quickly. Now clad only in a pair of red boxers he stared at Kiba expectantly. The dog-boy glared back and, with a fierce blush dusting his cheeks, yelled, "T-turn around! I don't want some pervy bastard staring at me while I change."

The smirk on Gaara's face quickly turned into a scowl. In a flash, he had Kiba pinned to a wall, one hand grasping the smaller shinobi's already hardening member and the other tangled in his hair, pulling back his head, and allowing Gaara's tongue easy access to the scarless column of his mate's neck.

Kiba's breathing quickened, the tongue moved to his left ear and teeth brought it into the redhead's mouth.

"Let me g-go! F-fuck" he hissed.

The only response was a soft hand slowly, torturously, stroking him, causing Kiba to breath in sharply.

 _Fuck, why does this feel so good?! Damn it, I'm not submitting a jerk like him. I refuse to be some docile, weak little uke!_

The redhead nibbled at Kiba's earlobe, turning and twisting it with his tongue and occasionally delving into his actual ear.

"FUCK! FUCK! No! S-stop" Kiba whined.

Gaara's hand moved like lightning, setting Kiba's whole body aflame. The teeth left his earlobe and instead the redhead was now facing him, blue eyes to brown.

"Listen to me, and listen good."

He began pumping Kiba even faster, and the smaller man was reduced to a whimpering, squirming mess against his larger partner.

"I am your mate, you will not hid your body from me!"

With that Gaara removed his hand, and, as though nothing had happened, plopped down on the futon, facing the shinobi still stunned against wall.

"Well, hurry up and change."

 _God, after that how can he even expect me to move? My entire body feels like it's on fire, and I have a raging hard on. How could he leave me hanging like that?! Wait a minute; I don't even want that guy touching me! That bastard's messed with my head. It's a good thing I normally sleep in my boxers and not in the nude like Shino. Oh fuck, bad memories, bad memories! Stop thinking about it!_

 _ **I'm not sure if he's noticed that he's currently beating his head against the wall but I'll leave that alone. This is a good moment to observe him, while he's not paying attention. My mate, Kiba. He's lean but I felt the muscle under his shirt. He's definitely not lacking downstairs, but he's nothing compared to me. Those eyes, gorgeous brown eyes. I wonder what they'd look like filled with tears of overstimulation? Or maybe clouded with lust? That'll have to wait till later, he may not know it yet, but tonight his ass will be mine.**_

Kiba managed to change while Gaara was lost in his sex filled train of thought.

 _Alright, now where will I sleep? I want to be as far away from that perv as possible._

 _Wait a second. THERE'S ONLY ONE FUTON?! He doesn't seriously expect that I'll sleep with him, right?_

"Is something wrong Kiba?" Gaara asked, his gruff voice leaving shivers down Kiba's spine.

The boy blushed a deep crimson, and looking at the wall above Gaara's head, spoke.

"There's, uh, only o-one futon. S-so expect to sleep on the floor mutt!" in a last ditch effort to salvage his pride the last bit came out as an attempt at an order. At this Gaara growled lowly, a warning for Kiba to submit before he got angry.

 _I won't submit! I don't care what instincts you're trying to appeal too. I refuse to be the submissive!_

Kiba growled back, louder than he should've dared. The Chouyukai rose to his feet. Grabbing the smaller boy by the elbow, Gaara threw him down onto the futon.

"It seems," he growled, "that you need to learn who's in charge here" By the last word, the redhead had torn away Kiba's boxers and then there was nothing between Gaara and the entirety of his mate's body. A stream of sand wrapped around Kiba's hands, trapping them behind his back, and suddenly Gaara's tongue was everywhere.

He trailed up Kiba's taut stomach, leaving a path of love bites, and swirling over his navel, before capturing one of the innocently pink nipples between his teeth. Nibbling and sucking, Gaara's right hand quickly snagged the other nipple between his thumb and index finger, working that one as well.

Kiba whined and began trying to escape the sand cuffs. His entire being telling him to tilt his head, a sign of submission, and also because, well, damn if Gaara sucking his neck didn't feel amazing!

 _Crap, I can't let this guy get to me. I-I won't submit. But god damn it feels so good. It makes me want…Fuck no! No! Stop thinking like that Kiba! He may be your mate but if you submit like this than you're just another pansy uke._

 _ **His skin is so soft; you'd think a dog's skin would be rough. Ugh, it feels amazing to be able to dominate him like this. With every bite he belongs to me more and more.**_

Gaara's mouth and hands left Kiba's chest, and for a moment he simply hovered over the smaller man, staring. The nipples were swollen and red from being played with and the stomach was covered is small bites. Kiba was panting heavily; his cock hard and twitching with need. A heavy blush coated his features.

"Fuck, you look beautiful right now," Gaara groaned, blowing a bit of cold air into Kiba's face, and causing him to flinch.

"B-beautif-ful? I-I ain't no girl y-you pervy g-ginger!"

"Yes, I can certainly see that," the redhead smirked " but now that I'm absolutely positive I'll make sure not to fuck you like one"

Kiba started. Sex? He didn't even understand exactly why Gaara had the power to make him feel good, like no girl ever could, he definitely wasn't sure he could have sex with him. I mean, how exactly was having another man's dick up your ass supposed to feel good?

"Are you aware that you're thinking out loud?"

Kiba's face turned a brighter shade of red than ever before, if that's even possible.

 _Seriously? If I could facepalm, I would_

"Anyway, I'll be sure to give you an answer to that question right now"

"Wait! I-I'm not sure about this…"Kiba's eyes were filled with fear, and Gaara melted instantly.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel good."

Slipping off his own boxers, Gaara grasped Kiba's calves and placed them on his shoulders, giving the man below a clear view of his 'assets'. Suddenly Kiba efforts to escape the cuffs were renewed.

 _No fucking way something that big will fit inside me! Hell no! It's freakin' huge!_

Having a pretty good idea of what his mate was thinking, Gaara laughed, a husky and sharp sound, prompting Kiba to look up to see what was so funny.

"You'll stretch," the redhead managed to get in between laughs "because you've been marked by me you're body has changed to make being with me easier. You'll stretch and self lubricate."

The boy's confused look only sent Gaara into another fit of laughter. In all that moving around his cock briefly pressed against Kiba's entrance, causing both to gasp. Lust pooled in his groin and, grasping his uke's thighs, Gaara again pressed forward, and, inch by inch made his way inside Kiba. Finally, after what seemed like forever, everything was in, from tip to base.

 _Holy shit, all of that fit inside of me? It hurts, but it also feels kinda weird. If he moved anymore I think I might die. Maybe if I-_

"Does it hurt?" Gaara whispered.

"Huh?"

"Does is hurt?" he repeated.

"Yea bastard, it hurts! And something else-"

Kiba stopped short as a hand caressed the side of his face, "I'm sorry, I would never want to hurt you. Just tell me when it's okay for me to move." Gaara murmured, already straining to keep his self-control.

The inside of Kiba was hotter, wetter, and tighter than any girl could be. It felt amazing to him, and it wasn't fair that his mate wasn't feeling the same way. All Gaara wanted in that moment was to fuck Kiba till all he could say was his name. He wanted him to feel utterly loved and possessed and sated while experiencing the ultimate pleasure and knowing that only his mate could make him feel this way.

"Y-you can move now! N-not like I want you too, but it's the only way I can have peace!"

Gaara smirked, and began to thrust into Kiba slowly looking for one special spot. Once he found it, nothing would stop him. He pulled back and, tilting slightly to the right, slammed forward causing his mate to cry out in both pain and pleasure.

"What was t-that!" the uke panted.

"That's the place I'm going to abuse tonight," was all Gaara said before he began pounding Kiba into the ground.

The feeling was indescribable, Kiba couldn't even think. All that existed was Gaara inside him and the waves of pleasure he was causing. Thrust after thrust all he could do was arch his back and scream Gaara's name.

The room smelled of sweat and sex, which only aroused the two males even more. The larger looked down in satisfaction, seeing that Kiba's eyes were full of frustrated tears. All he could do was writhe and whine under his seme, in this moment he only had the power to feel this pleasure, contribute to it, or end it. Gaara knew that if somewhere between the moans and cries of no and stop Kiba actually meant it, he would cease immediately.

It wouldn't matter how much he needed it, Kiba would always come first, but the dog-boy wasn't crying out in dissent at all, every breath he was taking left his body in the form of pure rapture. Those wide, tear filled, lust clouded eyes stared directly into Gaara's and only went wider when the redhead leaned down and began to kiss the smaller man passionately.

A brief fight for dominance ensued, but Gaara refused to allow Kiba any power, the brunette needed to understand his role in its most crude form. Gaara's tongue swirled around, exploring the new territory until he felt it. Kiba was going to reach his end soon, and he himself wasn't far behind. Breaking the kiss, the larger shinobi leaned over and planted his mouth directly on top of the mating mark. At that exact moment, both men had reached their limit.

Kiba, losing himself in the whirlwind of pleasure, ejaculated hard splattering his face and chest in white.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! Ugh, I can feel it. I can feel Gaara's….. It's warm and there's so much. I don't think I can hold it all. I feel so full. It's amazing. It's like I've never been whole until now. God, how is he still climaxing?_

Gaara pulled out carefully, and watched as his liquid slowly seeped out of Kiba's entrance.

 _It's pouring out. Gaara's..…Gaara's cum is pouring out of me. Why does this feel so good? God, I'm disgusting._

The simple sight of his mate breathless below him, covered in both his own and Gaara's cum was enough to make him hard again. But, it was obvious that the uke couldn't handle being fucked like that again. Instead, the Chochyukai set himself to the task of cleaning Kiba. Using his tongue, Gaara lapped up every drop of cum and sweat from his mate's body, including his leaking entrance. After grabbing the somehow unsoiled sheet, he wrapped an arm around Kiba and covered them both.

"Still wondering who's dominant here?"

Gaara could almost feel the heat from Kiba's angry blush, and thanked the gods that he couldn't fully understand what his mate was mumbling. After all, he was still hard and angry sex was the best sex.


	2. Sanji Gets Drunk

Sanji was restless as he ate dinner with Yamamoto in their room. Ever since master Jiraiya's hostage training he had wanted Yama, bad. Sighing heavily, the boy snagged another piece of fish between his chopsticks. He wasn't sure if his mate had realized how aroused he was, because in past experience Yamamoto was somewhat of a sex fiend and would jump on any chance to join with his uke. During mating season last year Sanji hadn't been able to sit down anywhere, Yama had fucked him every possible way in every possible place. They'd even done it in Lady Tsunade's office. Don't bother asking how they managed that one.

Just remembering that made his cock twitch, Sanji knew he needed it, and he needed it NOW. Thinking to himself, he quickly devised a plan. Instead of drinking his normal cup of green tea, he reached over the table and grabbed the pitcher of sake. Knowing this would only make him want Yama more, Sanji only poured himself a single cup, and, being a notorious lightweight, became drunk immediately.

Yamamoto Taisho had seen the whole thing, and though he wasn't aware of Sanji's arousal, anytime his mate drank there was always a reason. The clatter of dishes shook Yama out of his thoughts, as an unsteady Sanji tottered over to him on the other side of the table.

"Yamaaaaaaa" the small boy half whined half sang, "you are soooooo cute! You know that?"

Sighing, the larger male turned from his meal and pulled the singing shinobi into his lap.

"Yes Sanji, I did know that."

Sanji grabbed the man's face in his two hands, "Reeaaaalllllyyyyyyy?" he sang.

"Really." Yamamoto grinned; he didn't normally get to see this unreserved side of his mate. Usually the boy was shy and blushed if they even held hands, though they had been with each other countless times. But Drunk Sanji? No, Drunk Sanji told him exactly what he was feeling.

"Yamaaaaaaaaaaa,"

"Yes Sanji?"

Sanji Mizuki leaned in, till he was only inches from his mates face, "Yamaaaaaaaaaa, my mate, fuck me!"

Well, that was straightforward.

"W-what?" Yamamoto was stunned, never had Sanji ever said anything like that in his entire life.

"ARE YOU DEAF YAMA? FUCK ME. THAT'S F-U-C-K"

"Alright, I get it." Yama grinned, sex with Drunk Sanji? This should be interesting.

Wasting no time he picked up his very intoxicated little mate and placed him gently down on the futon.

"NO! NO! NO!" Sanji shrieked as soon as his back touched the floor, " I WANT IT STANDING UP"

Standing up? Drunk Sanji was full of surprises. Yama had once heard an old man say drunk words are sober thoughts. Had Sanji really wanted to experiment like this before? He should just say these things, Yama thought irritably. However, the feeling of lust pooling in his groin distracted him from these thoughts.

"Standing up huh? Alright then. Off with the clothes Sanji"

Suprisingly, he did just that. In all his life Yamamoto Taisho had always undressed his mate, but now he was just enjoying the show.

"D-don't stare at me like that Yama." A heavy blush adorned the submissive boy's fairy like face. His green eyes cast down in embarrassment. There it was! That hint of the Sanji Yamamoto knew and loved.

"Fuck! I can't wait anymore!"

Taisho pounced on his mate, quickly removing the rest of his clothes, as well as his own. Lifting the small boy in air, he made sure Sanji locked his legs around his waist before lowering the boy onto his waiting member. As soon as it entered him Sanji cried out in relief. He needed this. His own member was swollen and begging for attention.

Reaching down, he grasped it and began to stroke himself in time with Yamamoto's thrusts.

 _ **Since Sanji is so aroused I should take it slow and steady. That way, I can enjoy this for as long as possible. Drunk Sanji is so honest; this is the perfect time to ask him some things.**_

"Sanji," Taisho grunted

"Y-yes Yaaaaama" the uke moaned.

"What do you like most about me?"

A second passed, all that could be heard was quiet squelching as the larger male slowly fucked his mate.

"I l-like how you're so confident, and how you always proteeecccct me." The blonde finally replied. That answer was satisfactory, what else did he really need to know?

Yama grasped his mate's milky thighs, and, lifting him for a brief second, slammed him down onto his cock. Sanji screamed, as he often did when things got more intense and threw his arms around Yama's neck. Taking the cue Taisho slammed into him again and again relishing in the cries of his mate, till eventually he took hold of the boy's chin and tilted it upwards meeting their mouths. Sanji submitted instantly and Yama thrusted even harder as his reward. However, with this much stimulation, neither could last very long. Sanji came first, causing him to tighten up which pushed his mate to the edge.

Panting heavily Yama pulled out of Sanji's pussy, and proceeded to enter his ass. His mates hermaphroditism made sex much more intense, and Sanji had never had an identity issue. He was a man, who was mated to a man, who loved him no matter what.

Pussies are nice and all, but to Taisho his mates back entrance was far superior. The tightness often spurred him to stay inside Sanji overnight, rather than pulling out.

However, this only happened outside of Sanji's fertile days, because both as the uke in a homosexual mating and as someone with a working uterus and fallopian tubes he could easily become pregnant. Yama was taking a risk even today by not using their normal protection.

"Y-yam-ma" Sanji's broken speech snapped Taisho out of his thoughts.

"Yes Sanji?"

"This is a seeecccrreeettt but, e-ever s-since Master Jiraaaaiya's hostage training I've wanted you reeeaaalllyyy bad."

 _ **So that's why he drank, he didn't have the confidence to tell me but he still needed it. I'll never stop teasing him about this. Since he wants it so bad, I think he could take it a little harder.**_

Yamamoto, still thoroughly pounding into his mate's entrance, walked over to the nearest wall. Now, with it supporting most of Sanji's weight, he could go much faster.

Sanji knew something was up, for starters Yama was moving, not just his hips but he was walking. Also, he stopped when Sanji's back hit something, the wall? Suddenly, Yamamoto unwrapped his mate's legs from around his waist and, holding them up from directly under the knee, slammed into Sanji at twice the previous speed.

"Y-yama w-what are you- FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

The blonde couldn't breathe, he couldn't even move; the only thing he could feel was his ebony haired mate inside him, rubbing and pressing and fucking him into oblivion. Every hair on Sanji's body was standing at attention, his skin was tingling and the place where he joined with his mate felt better than anything he'd ever felt before.

"How does it feel Sanji?" a grinning Yamamoto inquired.

"Guh" was all the smaller boy could manage.

No matter what Yama did there was always an intense amount of pressure on Sanji's prostate and every movement caused another wave of pleasure to crash down on the couple. Time was a complete blur at this point but Yama later estimated that their mating had lasted maybe 30 minutes. It felt like forever to Sanji, who was currently so overstimulated that practically every other thrust he came a little on his stomach, a sight that his seme thoroughly enjoyed. However, one particularly powerful stroke sent the uke on edge of his actual orgasm.

"Yama, I'm cumming! " the blonde cried.

"It's alright, go ahead" his mate replied.

Yama quickly pulled Sanji off the wall and straight into a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced and both were thrown into the most powerful orgasm they'd ever shared. Breaking away from Yamamoto, the Sanji arched his back and cried out his mates name just as Yama moaned his. A small stream of white liquid flowed down Sanji ass and onto the ground, quickly created a small puddle.

"You-you came lots, Yama"

Simply nodding, Yamamoto took to the task of aftercare. Normally he'd use a damp cloth, as Sanji found the normal use of tongue highly embarrassing. However, with a glance at his mates drunken, half conscious state Yama assumed he wouldn't mind. There was something incredibly intimate about cleaning his mate that the ebony haired Chochukai loved. Running his tongue over Sanji's chest and stomach, lapping up his mate's spunk, and then cleaning the area around both his entrances before reaching for a cloth to wipe himself down. That is, until a small hand grabbed his.

"No, I-I want to do it" Sanji said softly, a dark blush dusting his pale skin.

Surprised, and yet oddly pleased, Yamamoto leaned back on his hands and opened his legs slightly for his mate. The blonde sat up, and began crawling towards his mate, his tongue out slightly, unsurely. When he finally reached a close enough distance, Sanji tentatively swiped his tongue over Yama's rib cage, earning a low growl of approval from his seme. With new confidence the smaller boy placed his hands on Taisho's chest and dragged his tongue all over his body, making small circles all over his mates stomach, chest, and neck. Sanji's tongue trailed downward till he reached Yama's pelvis. Removing his tongue, and causing his pleasure ridden mate to look down at him, Sanji moved his hands to his mate's thighs and looked downwards.

Yamamoto was hard again, and still covered in his own, and Sanji's, juices. Sanji leaned down till he was face to face with _it_ and, to his utmost embarrassment, took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of mating. This alone had the demon side of his seme clawing to the surface, his mate smelling him, imprinting on him. Slowly and carefully Sanji descended on Yama's member, opening his mouth wide and letting his tongue out.

The inside of Sanji's mouth was warm and the rough feel of his tongue circling his member almost forced Yamamoto to climax right then and there. The smaller boy began to bob his head, trying his best to both pleasure and clean his mate.

 _Yama's so big, I'm practically choking. It's so hard to breathe like this, but I want to make him feel good. It smells like sex and my...inside me? I can feel it twitching in my mouth it's so hot it might burn my mouth. Is Yama going to release again?_

Both the feeling and the knowledge of the fact the his mate, his Sanji, is willingly sucking him proved to be too much for Yamamoto, and with a short hiss, he came in Sanji's mouth. The blonde's cheeks quickly ballooned and he began to swallow in an attempt to hold in everything Taisho released.

 _There's so much, it tastes bitter and little sweet. There's so much, but I don't want to let any out, my Yama gave this to me. It's like milk, it's good._

Sanji's eyes dropped, and his throat bobbed with every mouthful he swallowed. Eventually he sat up, liquid streaming from one corner of his mouth and he quickly wiped it away. Sitting back on his heels, he looked up at Yama, eyes shining, as if expecting praise. Seeing this, the larger man smiled.

"That was amazing Sanji," he grinned " maybe you'll do it again for me sometime?"

The blonde blushed. Yamamoto looked at himself and his mate, deeming the cleanliness satisfactory he suddenly grabbed his mate, eliciting a squeal and carried him over to the futon. There they lay, with Yama's arms around Sanji, who faced him, humming softly. This was paradise. As soon as Sanji was asleep Yamamoto brewed a pot of coffee to deal with the hangover his mate would surely have in the morning.


End file.
